Rendevous
by Yamirenamon
Summary: Azura had been captured weeks, not days, ago. Chairman Prescott didn't flee quick enough. Now he's a captive that's got to match the Queen at her own game. Myrrah/Prescott
1. A Set Trap

**A Set Trap**

Straight answers had always been the main goal that no one could ever reach. The war was finally over. There was no second guessing, no groups of stragglers left to kill. Every Locust and every Lambent had been destroyed not more than a few hours ago.

_'You're a scientific man. Look at this later and try to understand what I wanted to do and what I had to do.'_

Damon Baird held the disk Professor Fenix handed him before the final fight. At least this one wouldn't need an encryption disk to read. The professor's office was the first place that came to Baird's mind. The computers in the room probably held more information than what was on the disk. Baird began to make his way back to the overly lavished building. There was still a bloody mess where they had last fought. And a dead Queen lay with her kind.

"Shame you can't talk anymore," Baird said in his usual sarcastic tone.

There were reasons behind everything she did. The mystery between her and the late professor still gnawed at his mind. Baird continued to stare at her bloodied body while his mind conversed with itself. The only disappointment he felt was that he'd never know what happened. Not from Myrrah's perspective anyways. He was about to continue his path indoors when he spotted an extremely odd detail. The mechanic squatted near the body to get a closer look. It was barely noticeable from all the blood and heavy armor that surrounded her shoulders. A cog tag. A single cog tag. Baird tugged the chain free from around her neck. He wiped some of the blood off of it with his thumb to get a read on the name inscribed on it.

PRESCOTT, RICHARD

"Uh, guys!"

The office reminded Anya of the Fenix estate. She had visited that mansion only a few times. Azura had that similar feeling of being a museum rather than a place to live. For Adam this office would have felt more like a prison than anything else. It was a large room filled with countless books and multiple security screens. The cameras that monitored almost every main area in the buildings were still running. The only activity they now showed were those of gears. It was still hard to believe all of this existed without their knowledge. The desk was surprisingly organized with only a single computer and a few books and papers neatly arranged on it. Not that she was searching for anything in particular. Anya casually flipped through some of the papers. Almost all of them were notes about the immulsion and the Lambent. One notebook did not. A leather, dark navy notebook stood out from the rest. Anya recognized the handwriting when she opened the cover.

_Understand what a world had to do to survive._

All of the repulsed feelings returned to her. Anya was more than familiar with Prescott's secrecy. But Azura was the final draw. She doubted reading his written excuses would change her opinion of him.

'_I don't think I could handle reading any of this_,' Anya thought.

She closed the book and was about to leave it till a stray paper corner caught her eye. The edge of a glossy paper stuck out from the top corner of the book. It was a photo. Anya pulled it from its place and saw the most unexpected. The image of the Locust Queen looked right back at her. The photo had been taken close-up and bore no signs of wear and age. Anya picked up the book and hoped that she had not lost the place it had marked. Much to her surprise there was a slight gap where numerous loose photos were shoved in one spot. Most of the photos fell onto the desk when she opened it. Almost every single one of them had Myrrah's image on it. In some she was fully armored. In others she wore only her base suit with her pale blonde hair neatly pulled up. A few were alarmingly close range pictures of the Armored Kantus. Only one was of Prescott. But all of them looked as if they were taken within Azura. Anya's mind raced in fear of what they meant. She emptied the photos from their place to find a second introduction inked onto the page.

_Too many times have I had to ask for forgiveness. I had hoped mankind would understand our actions, my decisions, with so much in this war. If I have managed to find Sgt. Fenix then I have told him that Azura had been captured days ago. It wasn't. I can't remember how many weeks it has been. I wish I was able to apologize for my betrayal to the human race. But I can't. I won't._

The screaming and the gun fire had almost completely died out. The mostly unarmed scientists and civvies didn't stand a chance against the horde that flooded into Azura without warning. Richard Prescott would have escaped sooner had not the encryption key still be in his personal quarters. And the disk from Adam. Prescott hated that it had come down to this. His last secret, human kind's last hope for survival, was about to be exposed. Azura had been kept quiet in order to keep it away from the enemy. How the Locusts managed to find the island was just as baffling as it was frustrating. He had to find help. Prescott had to make it out of here alive. He was greatly outnumbered. Most of the Locusts within the buildings were Armored Kantus and Theron Guards. Opening fire on one would only attract the rest. Sneaking around them was not easy and took far longer than he had wished. His room looked the least disturbed. The Locusts would have left it shortly after failing to find anyone hiding in it. Prescott spared no second as he reached the locked desk drawer. Except that it was already open. Everything was still in place, but the lock was broken from being forced into. The sudden sound of moving water startled him. Prescott drew his pistol again with his full attention at the partially closed bathroom door. The intruder was aware of his presence. He could hear soft footsteps against the tile floor. Footsteps that didn't sound like they belonged to any Locust. The door opened and a completely nude and soaked woman stared back at him.

"Oh shi- forgive me!" Prescott quickly diverted his eyes and lowered his pistol.

"What are you doing in my room? No! Better question – Why are you still here?"

Prescott took a quick double-take and saw that she made no effort to cover herself.

"This is your room?" she finally spoke.

"Just...put some clothes on, miss. We've got to get out of here," Prescott returned to the desk drawer.

_There are Locusts right outside the door! We need to get out of here now!_

Prescott tried to push the new memories to the back of his mind as he went to collect both disks. He had to stay focused if they were to make it out of Azura alive. But he was quickly tackled to the floor. Prescott swore from the sudden pain pounding in his head. The woman was now straddled on top of him. She must have been in the bath for he could feel water beginning to soak his clothes as it ran off of her. Time has never been more crucial in his life and his mind was screaming at him to make a run for it. But his body had other intentions. And getting a good look at her did not help. Her long, blonde hair clung to her shoulders and blue eyes studied him without a single worry about what was going on outside the room. She suddenly leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. He could also feel her bare chest against his. That wasn't helping either.

"Where are we going?" she ask when she broke the kiss.

"I...uh...," Prescott muttered.

The anxiety and adrenaline from earlier was being quickly replaced with burning anticipation.

"I really think that we should continue...this...," Prescott drew a sharp breath when he felt the fabric of his shirt being tugged loose," later."

"You talk too much," the woman said as she guided her hand underneath his shirt.

His muscles tensed under her touch and his hand quickly grabbed her forearm. But he made no effort in stopping her touch from guiding further up his chest. A smirk crossed her face in satisfaction to the chairman's easy surrender. Prescott bit his lower lip trying to remain silent when her other hand began undoing his belt. He never expected any woman to be this hasty. Prescott lifted himself up slightly and kissed her neck. Her hands stopped and her body tensed up for a moment in surprise. But her composure returned just as quickly and her fingers resumed their work. She let out another surprised, but soft, noise when Prescott pulled them both down to the floor. Cold air his his skin when his pants were dragged to his knees. She was teasing him now. Prescott could feel her inner thighs rubbing against him. His breathing became more labored and he bucked his hips slightly upward to feel her closer to him. She pressed her lips against his in another kiss. A kiss that muffled his moan when he felt herself lower on him. He slightly shuddered at the feeling of her heat surrounding him. Prescott moved his hips upwards again almost reflexively. The woman let out a groan and broke the kiss. Sitting up she put both of her hands on his stomach to keep him still for a moment while she continued to adjust to him.

"Sorry," Prescott quickly apologized for causing her discomfort.

She didn't reply but began to move steadily and slowly. An almost inaudible moan could be heard within her heavy breathing. She seemed more gratified at his pleasure than her own. Even at his release she ceased her movements, uninterested in reaching her own peak. Prescott studied her face, trying to read her objective as he tried to catch his breath. Reality snapped back to him when he heard the bedroom door open loudly.

"Shit!"

Adrenaline rushed through his veins once again as he scrambled to reach for his pistol on the floor. She beat him to it and tossed his only weapon at the Armored Kantus that came through the door.

"Leave this one alive as well."

Complete horror gripped at Prescott's very core. He quickly backed to the far corner of the room while attempting to put his clothes back on.

"You! You're!" he couldn't say it.

Myrrah only smiled cunningly as she made her way back to the bathroom.

_Oh shit what have I done! Shit! Shit!_

She reappeared into the bedroom in only a full, red body suit with the rest of her armor in hand as she made her exit.

"That was too easy."


	2. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

Failure, nothing but utter failure. Prescott couldn't recall ever a time he was angrier with himself than the dilemma he landed himself into. His only chance of escape, of saving humanity, had been carelessly tossed away.

_You had to give into her didn't you. And of all women._

He sat in the same corner Myrrah had left him hours ago. Prescott's crossed arms rested on his knees as he stared at the bedroom door. He could hear the Locusts on the other side, most likely guarding his room. He diverted his attention to the broken desk drawer. The encryption disk was still inside it. Not that it was going to serve much purpose being stuck on the island. The only other personal items that had been locked inside the drawer were the pair of cog tags he received during his brief service in his younger years, if you would even call it that, and a leather notebook that contained the unfinished draft of his _Memoirs_. Prescott slammed the drawer closed and began pacing about the room.

_'That's how she knew!'_

The only other thing that occupied his frustrated mind was finding out if Adam was still alive. Prescott remembered what Myrrah had said earlier. She was keeping at least one other person alive. The scientists would have been the only ones worth sparing. Prescott was now debating whether it was worth the risk to radio the professor. Prescott and the Onyx Guards kept a communicator. The only scientist that kept a receiver was Adam and it remained in his office. Prescott kept the channel closed most times to avoid distracting Adam with his vital work. Finding out the professor's status would be simple. But if anyone, or anything, else was in that office then they'd be able to hear everything. Prescott stopped his pacing and paused for a minute before switching his comm on.

"Fenix. Professor are you still there?" Prescott simply said.

Waiting on a response was more anxious than his decision to radio Adam in the first place. The wait seemed to drag on forever. Prescott was about to call in a second time before Adam's voice spoke into the earpiece.

"Prescott? Where are you?"

Prescott was more than relieved to hear the professor.

"I'm trapped in my room," was all Prescott could manage to say at the moment.

He began to worry again when the professor didn't respond for a moment.

"Trapped?"

"I ran into a bit of a delay."

"Is that what you humans call it?" Myrrah's voice rang into the earpiece.

Prescott released his finger from the receiver and clenched his hands in frustration. He realized that maybe he wouldn't need to explain why he failed to locate Marcus. Though Prescott couldn't determine if that was a desirable thing or not. His radio fell completely silent. There was no way of telling if Myrrah planned to keep the other scientists alive, if any of them still were. Prescott began to wonder exactly how long he was going to be sparred. His attention snapped back towards the door when he heard it open. He dared not to move when a Locust stared back at him. It was another Armored Kantus. The armored look was new. None of the front-line Gears had ever reported any Locust matching its appearance. But the tall, thin stature, along with its wide jaws, made it clear that it was a Kantus. For a moment Prescott wished that it was their Queen that stood before him instead. Nothing was more terrifying than the sight of those inhuman creatures up close. The Kantus didn't make any advances towards him. It only growled some incoherent noise before tossing a half-opened box of ration bars on the floor, leaving the chairman alone in the room once again.

_'Nice to know I'm not being starved to death.'_

He waited a few moments before retrieving the packaged food. Prescott never knew why ration bars were stored here when there were finer delicacies grown on the island. How long those would last was something he didn't want to think about right now. He gave a mental "thanks" to whomever had the idea to bring the bars and shoved a few into his pockets. And only a few minutes afterward was Prescott's wish granted when Myrrah was the next one to walk through the door.

"You don't need me alive," Prescott said flatly.

Myrrah stared back at him. His choice of words were bold, too bold. Prescott had his suspicions to why she chose to keep him alive. The monstrous growls and hisses coming from the open doorway made the chairman even more nervous. But he knew the issue would have to be confronted eventually.

"I don't," Myrrah spoke, almost indifferent to what he just said, "The only one I need alive is Adam."

That answered the fate for the rest of the scientists and civvies.

"So then it's just a game."

"You can try your luck against my horde. But I believe they are the least of your worries. Do tell me, what exactly is the punishment for high treason amongst you ground walkers?"

Prescott immediately recalled Marcus and the incident that lead to his sentence in the slab. Obviously there were worse circumstances to face besides execution by the hands of the enemy.

"Now leave me be," Myrrah casually waved her hand towards the door.

Before Prescott had time to move he felt a strong grip on his shoulders that dragged him from the room.

"Let me go!" Prescott struggled to free himself from his aggressor.

Turning the best he could he saw that it was one of the Therons that had a hold of him. And it did not release its grip on Prescott till Myrrah had shut them out of Prescott's quarters. The unarmed man now stood before Myrrah's vicious army. With his back against the hallway wall Prescott began to frantically feel for a door that would still promise some security. The few elite Locusts kept their eyes on his every move. None of them made any attempts to attack. But Prescott was not about to trust their Queen's orders. After grazing by a few broken doors he managed to stumble into one of the neighboring bedrooms and locked the door. He then began rummaging through the room. It became quickly apparent that of all the rooms the chairman was lucky enough to find one that had once belonged to one of the Onyx Guards. Old armor and equipment was found in one of the closets. The chest armor wasn't nearly as strong as the latest models his bodyguards were last seen wearing. Prescott knew it wouldn't save his ass against the Locusts. But every small sense of security was worth the hassle. Prescott didn't have the same luck in finding any weapons. After admitting defeat with the weapons search he began to try securing the bulky torso armor onto himself. Cog armor was nearly impossible to equip and remove without help.

"Dammit! Come on!"

The adrenaline that still ran through his blood only aggravated him even more. After fighting with the armor Prescott managed to lock it in place. The only thing left to do was wait, again. Waiting for hours to pass with nothing to occupy him but his thoughts and the sounds of the enemy just beyond the door. Prescott supposed this was what prison felt like. A prison with all the elegance of a five star hotel. He checked the time on his watch. It was nearly two in the morning. Not that he really needed a watch's number to tell him that. Prescott felt completely exhausted. He leaned against the open doorway of the bathroom, sitting on the floor, and stared at the bedroom's locked door. It was the furthest spot in the room that still had the main door in sight. Prescott found himself dozing into short naps before jerking back awake to the sound of one of the Locusts. Knowing those creatures were still out there meant that he'd probably never have a decent night's sleep ever again.


	3. Coffee and Cigarettes

**Coffee and Cigarettes**

"Prescott!"

The sleep-deprived man startled awake at the sound of his name spoken into his ear.

"Prescott, are you there?"

"Yeah," Prescott responded as he stretched his stiff shoulder, "I'm still alive."

Adam's voice was the first human one to snap him awake. Prescott was convinced that the locusts never slept. Their noises had quiet down. But even the slightest sound of their existence kept him awake.

"How ever long that will last. Is she with you?"

"No. Queen Myrrah locked me in my lab shortly after you radioed me. She hasn't returned since."

"Bitch kicked me out of my own room. Do these creatures ever sleep?!" Prescott said in an aggravated tone.

"Sleep habits vary among each species. But in general they can survive on fewer hours of sleep than we do."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Prescott rubbed his forehead.

He forgot for a moment that he was talking to a scientist and he'd receive a literal answer to such questions. All Prescott wanted was some sleep. And quite possibly some decent food. The food ration bars he managed to grab didn't last too long. After searching through his now empty pockets he checked his watch. It was near five in the morning. He wasn't sure if he'd be lucky enough to have room service once again. Not that he wished to have another Locust walk through the door. But it was preferable to the other option in his mind.

"If Myrrah catches us on the comms too often, between the two of us, she'll kill me first for interrupting your work," Prescott said.

"Just be careful. I won't be able to persuade Myrrah into keeping you alive should she change her mind."

"I'll keep the channel open."

Prescott opened the door just enough to peek through the crack. The noises could still be heard. But much to his luck there wasn't a single Locust in close proximity. It was deja vu sneaking out. The mixture of anxiety and fatigue made Prescott feel slightly nauseous. The heavy armor and boots made more noise than he expected. He hoped above all that it wouldn't catch the attention of the Locusts. Prescott finally reached the closest break room. It looked more like small kitchen with all the large appliances. The main kitchen was located near the dinning hall. With Azura's grand size these smaller rooms provided a convenient break between scheduled meals. Prescott scanned the unoccupied room before heading straight for the pantry. Its contents consisted mostly of glass jars filled with preserved food. He managed to find snack bars that looked more promising than the ration bars. Prescott underestimated exactly how tired he was and one of the jars crashed to the floor.

"Shit!" Prescott swore under his breath as he quickly turned his attention to the open archway.

The break room didn't have a door. And even if it had the noise would have still been heard outside. Prescott stared at the doorway, his heart pounding in his ears, expecting one of those creatures to attack. But none did. Prescott resumed pocketing the packaged snacks, all while keeping his attention to the open doorway. He was about to make his way out when he noticed the coffee maker was full. It must have automatically brewed an hour or two ago for it was still hot to touch. Prescott grabbed a mug to take with him. But he quickly regretted his decision to stay within that room longer than he needed to. He almost spilled the coffee when he heard the clank of metal draw closer. The Armored Kantus had returned once again. It made no hostile advances, but that didn't comfort the chairman. The Kantus simple stared at him, leaning slightly forward and breathing heavily. Without moving his own gaze, Prescott slowly placed the mug on the counter and pushed it as far away from himself as he could from where he stood. The Kantus looked at the drink and walked towards Prescott. The Kantus stopped only to pick up the mug.

"That's hot," Prescott said.

The Kantus downed the mug with no regard to Prescott's warning. It smacked its jaws a few times while staring at the empty cup. Prescott quirked an eyebrow at the creature's heat tolerance. He moved the rest of the coffee towards the Kantus. Prescott cautiously moved past the preoccupied Kantus and made his way back to his quarters. It was a force of habit to walk through that door. Myrrah was at the edge of the large bed studying Prescott's _Memoirs_. She was dressed in what appeared to be undergarments.

"Put your clothes back on!" Prescott quickly diverted his gaze.

"I didn't expect you to want another round so soon," Myrrah said calmly, not even bothering to look up from the journal.

"It wouldn't have happened at all had I known who you were!"

"I do not recall your haste in inquiring my identity at the time," Myrrah replied.

Prescott left without another word. He was able to avoid the Locusts once again in the short distance to the room he had spent the night. He tossed the contents of his pockets onto the dresser before heading towards the bed. The bulky armor was uncomfortable to lay in even under the bed's cushion. Prescott didn't bother trying to remove it for it would only be one more losing battle. The quilted comforter muffled Prescott's selective choice of words before he unintentionally fell asleep. Though his nap didn't last too long. Prescott woke to the sound of the Locust once again. Except this time it was only one creature he heard. And it was closer than he preferred. Prescott had managed to turn on his side in his sleep even with the bulky armor. His eyes flew open to the sight of the Armored Kantus standing at the side of the bed. Prescott screamed and scrambled across the bed trying to distance himself from the Kantus. After the initial shock wore off he looked more like he was trying to become part of the bed, sinking in the best he could. Prescott was certain that the same Kantus that took his pistol made it its duty to follow him. It looked down at the ceramic mug in its hand for a moment before tossing it next to Prescott. The chairman took the mug, looked at it then back at the Kantus.

"Coffee," Prescott said.

The Kantus attempted to repeat the word.

"Yeah," Prescott slowly eased out of the bed at the other side without breaking his stare at the Locust before him.

It had been two hours, at the most, since his trip earlier to the kitchen.

_'Should have dropped caffeine on them from the beginning,'_Prescott amused himself.

The Kantus didn't take long to finish the first cup. It let out a sudden loud screech. The unexpected noise made Prescott jump.

"What did I do?!"

The Kantus let out another screech and Prescott quickly left the room. He kept glancing back to be sure the Kantus wasn't following him.

"Prescott to CIC," the chairman flipped through the different channels.

It was a hopeless attempt especially after this long.

"Lowe. Rivera. Anybody?"

The Kantus let out another screech from the break room. Prescott jumped again at the noise. He then felt someone grab the back of his armor and pulled him away from the break room.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I believe I should be the one asking," Myrrah's voice spoke.

She shoved him into his quarters.

"Do you really think anyone is going to rescue you? Adam won't be coming to your aid. The rest of the filthy humans are dead. All of them. I didn't think your memory would be so terrible. Unless you're only capable of retaining gratifying memories," the Queen said, her lip curled into a slight smile as she spoke the last sentence.

Prescott glared at her in agitation. She was toying with him again.  
_  
'Just a game. Two can play at that.'_

"You're doing it wrong," Prescott said said as he backed into the room slightly.

"What?" Myrrah quickly snapped at him.

"I said you're doing it wrong."

Prescott had worked himself out of his armor quicker than he expected. Allowing himself to be exposed before the woman responsible for the genocide of the human race was risky. But he couldn't let her win this.

"I don't know about your Locusts," Prescott paused for a moment to pull his shirt over his head, "but it is possible for women to enjoy sex."

Myrrah only glared at Prescott for a few moments before shutting the door behind her.


End file.
